The purpose of this research is to examine if and how the therapeutic community effects changes in participant attitudes and personalities. To answer this question, six measures of attitudinal orientation and personality structure are proposed. Using a sequential time sampling technique relative to these measures, it will be possible to locate configrational changes in attitude and personality over adjacent time periods. Having located such changes using a one-sample multivariate technique, the investigator will then explore which of three treatment components--Work, Encounters, Seminars--best differentiates those aspects of attitude and personality which have given evidence of significant change. In this way, we explore what about the milieu effect change in its participating members. And finally, the investigator explores configurational aspects of personality and attitude that differentiate those that profit from those that do not profit from the therapeutic community experience.